Loathing
by ComingAndGoingByBroom
Summary: A moment can change everyone's life. Sooner or later, Elphaba has to realize that. Even the hard way. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Loathing

Chapter 1:

Rich, green grasses flood the open grounds of Shiz University, running around the whole school in a mindly matter. Elphaba blinks, taking in all of the people near her. Not one of their faces fits in her mind. The carriage stops.

"Well, Elphaba, I suppose I will see you next year?" Nessarose asks, flinging her long brown hair from the seat beside her, inside of her wheelchair.

"Yes, Nessa. You will. Maybe even over break, I'll see you." Elphaba sighs, embracing her sister.

Grabbing her suitcase with her few belongings, she took it all in. The squealing girls. The rustle of the trees. One girl crying about her broken heel on her pink stilettos and the tear in her equally as pink dress.

"Where do I fit in? Oh, wait, I don't. I'm green." She tells herself, and in embarrassment, she realizes she said it out loud.

"Not from here, are you?" One girl asks.

"Yes, I am." Elphaba replies.

"Hello. I'm Galinda Upland from the Upper Uplands." She says, flipping her hair to the side.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, daughter of the governor of Munchkinland." Elphaba says.

"Cool. Madame Morrible will be announcing roommates soon, so you can go up there."

"What about you?" Asks Elphaba.

"I have a private suite." Answers Galinda.

Elphaba walks up to the front doors, where a woman who looked like she was wearing a gigantic wig onto of her head, and with too much make-up, was speaking.

"Now, I am sure that all of you have received your room number and key?" Asks the woman.

"I haven't." Says Elphaba as she walks closer.

"And who might you be?" Asks the woman.

"Elphaba Thropp, first-born daughter of the Governor Thropp, whom is the governor of Munchkinland."

"Well, who would like to room with Miss Elphaba?" She asks.

Galinda's hand shoots into the air.

'Thank you, Miss Galinda." She says. When Elphaba looks obviously frightened, she adds, "I know you are very talented in sorcery. If you would like, I will take you and Miss Galinda in."

"Thank you! I-I-I'll go tell her that." Elphaba says.

"And Miss Galinda won't bite. Take time to know her, and she might become your best friend." She tells her.

Elphaba grabs the key, her suitcase, and runs up to number 101.

"Oh, hey, Elphaba, Madame Morrible told me that you were staying with me for four years!" Exclaims Galinda.

Elphaba flops down on her bed and doesn't pay attention to the ear-splitting squeals of a girl who just broke her nail polish container.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oh my Oz, Elphaba! You broke my pinkified nail polish! How could you? That was horrified!" Galinda yells as she attempts to clean up the mess.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Oh-I'm-So-Tragic-Because-I-Broke-My-Nail-Polish. Did I offend you?" Elphaba asks sarcastically.  
"No." Says Galinda.  
"Oh, and Miss Galinda, I need a key to our dorm room." Elphaba asks as she holds her hand outstretched. Galinda sighs and places it into her hand. She gets up and heads out the door. "Aren't you coming?"  
Galinda gets up, trembling in her heels, and follows Elphaba.

"Now, I am sure that you have come to Shiz for?" Asks Madame Morrible as she paces the room, keeping the Wizard in sight.  
"I couldn't leave you. I can't control Oz by myself. It's too hard." He replies to her, noting her nervous expression.  
"Well, put on your Wizard pants and deal with it! We all have to deal with something or someone we don't like." She says.  
"Fine. I'll just leave, go behind my curtain, and call you a fool in front of all Oz." He threatens.  
"You wouldn't." She replies.  
"If you make sure to put Miss Elphaba further ahead of the others, keeping her and Miss Galinda able to meet me, and I can tell Miss Elphaba that I am her father. That simple."  
"That simple?" Asks Morrible as she draws to the door.  
"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I have a slight headache. I think I'll go to bed." He says, walking through the door and leaving her in a state of confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yells Elphaba as she runs into a boy.  
Elphaba falls onto the ground, and slides into a shoe. A blackened by work shoe, yet somehow showed the richness of his character.  
"Oh my Oz! Are you okay?" He says, offering a helpful hand.  
"Yeah, sure. Hello. I'm Elphaba." She says, not sure as of why her pulse was speeding and she felt her face burning.  
"I'm Fiyero." He tells Elphaba as she gets up. She stares at him.  
"So, Elphaba, do you want to, um, get coffee?" He adds.  
"Yeah." He offers her his arm.  
"Oz, Elphaba, take his arm!" The voice in her head says.  
She takes his arm. "Thank you." She tells him as they stroll down the street.

At the coffee-house, which was a building the size of two elephants, stood Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda. No one except them was there.  
"So, I hear we have five classes together?" Asks Fiyero to Elphaba.  
"Yeah. Science, Political Sciences, History, Life Sciences, and Law." Elphaba replies, then adds, "Galinda and I have sorcery together."  
"Which I go to!" Galinda protests.  
"Can I have a caramel chocolate latte?" Asks Elphaba.  
"Sure." Fiyero says, then steps up to the counter to order.  
After he walks up to the counter to order, Galinda moves close to Elphaba.  
"He is cute, isn't he?" She asks.  
"I-I don't know what you mean." Elphaba replies, her voice going higher with each word.  
"You like him, he likes you. The feeling is mutual. I like Boq. Boq likes me. Again, the feeling is mutual."  
Elphaba rolls her eyes. "Oh, please." She says, but her face turns red as she says it.  
"Elphaba, here's your coffee." He tells her.  
"Thank you. I'll pay you-"  
"No. Don't pay me. Would you like to sit outside?" He asks her.  
"Of course. Let me tell Galinda, and she can sit near us, but not too close to us." She laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elphaba and Fiyero sit outside of a coffee shop in Shiz. Galinda sits with her other friends, having had seen them and yelled for them to join her.

"Oh my Oz! Who does she think she is, drinking coffee with my future boyfriend?" Asks Birgitta as she sees them together.

"Look at them!" Exclaims Galinda.

Elphaba sits on the chair, eyeing the girls cautiously. Fiyero notes her expression.

"Look, it's fine! They're just girls."

Elphaba eyes him warily.

"Hello, I'm a girl!" Elphaba laughs.

"Oh Oz, here come the fangirls."

And come they did. They came into the café, ordering the most expensive thing on the menu, and storming out into the area of which they had been seated.

"So, the plan to eliminate the other girls from the sorcery class is?" Morrible asks as she anxiously paces the room. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her Saturday.

"Just tell them that I HATE SPARKLES AND FIYERO FANGIRLS BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER BELONGS WITH HIM! No, not really. In fact, no one, except for those two, have the powers of becoming possible sorceresses. Tell them that I send my best wishes, but they shall not be in my seminar." He tells her.

"Oh. I was going to recommend that you do what all rulers do. After all, I am your personal consultant." Says Morrible.

"Poison?" Asks the Wizard with a pleased glance.

"No. I was suggesting that you intimidate them. Do what your heart feels best." Morrible replies as he walks towards the door.

"Don't say yes until I finish talking. And a good day to you too, Madame." He finishes, walking out the door in a flourish of a man whom has struck it rich.

"-We were only ten at the time, and my family had made me become friends with Avaric, who has turned out to be my most annoying fan." He tells Elphaba.

Elphaba laughs. "Well, if you wanted to hear something interesting about my childhood, here it goes. I wasfifteen years old and I was baking a cake. You know how Boq is. I turn around after putting taking the cake out, a chocolate fudge one for Nessarose, my sister. Anyway, I turn around, and Boq is eating the cake." Elphaba laughs, then adds, "Nessa could have killed him."

Fiyero laughs. "I really like you, Elphaba."

He was too close. She could see every eyelash curled around his eyes, but she doesn't move. Their lips touch for the slightest of seconds, when both hear an "Aww!" from Galinda. But that makes Elphaba see the sparks flying, and the fireworks in the sky. He feels her face, and that's when she pulls away from laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this after getting my palatal expander out, and so if it doesn't sound like my writing, I apologize. It hurt when they took it out because they had to cut my gums.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Wizard glances among the corridors of Shiz. He would have to find the two girls and tell them to go to sorcery.

"Plan A is in the way. We can't do plan A!" He exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Asks Morrible.

He rolls his eyes at her. "Apparently Elphaba is on a date with Fiyero."

"Well, we can change that." She laughs, a sound that could send Heaven from the skies.

* * *

Elphaba laughs silently.

"What, you don't want to get wet, Elphie? Can I call you Elphie?" He asks.

"I do, I just think it's fun to watch your fangirls follow you with water balloons. Can you call me Fae?" She asks him, taking his hand.

"Okay. Follow me, Fae!" He laughs, dragging her by the waist.

They stumble through the brush of a forest Elphaba hadn't seen, and right into the line of other mad fangirls.

"Come on, this is not where you brought me!" Elphaba cackles, grabbing his hand as water splashes her dress.

"Yes it is!" He ducks behind him and grabs another water balloon.

He throws it at her. Elphaba squeals as it hits her dress.

"Oh, you are going to get revenge, Yero!" She laughs as she grabs one of his balloons and hits him in the face, also in the chest.

"Oh, you are going to get it!" He exclaims as he pulls her in and kisses her.

Her arms wrap around his neck, and his wrap around her waist. Mad fangirls start throwing water balloons, but that causes them to kiss even longer.

* * *

Galinda sits in the dorm room with Birgitta, squealing as the spectacle unfolds near them.

"Oh, he is not going to take his shirt off near her, rightified?" Asks Galinda, horror in her eyes.

"He just did." Birgitta tells her, then starts crying.

"H-h-how could he do that? W-w-we were perfect for each other, a magazine said!" Galinda yells as she throws Ozteen down on the floor, highlighting the hearts around Fiyero's face.

Just then, Morrible spies Elphaba, laughing all over Fiyero, the latter not havigng a shirt on.

"Miss Elphaba!" She exclaims.

The said nineteen year old turns around. "Oh! Madame Morrible!" She exclaims.

The woman stares at Elphaba with a fixated stare. "You are to see the Wizard."

Elphaba looks at Fiyero with her chocolate brown eyes showing all of the innocence in the world, yet somehow flirtatious.

"Well, I have to go, Yero." She says, pouting ever so slightly.

"I love you, Fae." He says as he kisses her.

"I love you too." She replies to him as she trots after Morrible.

* * *

"Miss Galinda." Demands Morrible as she knocks on the said girl's dorm room door with Elphaba right at her heels.

"Yes, Madame?" Asks Galinda as she opens the door.

"You and Miss Elphaba are to see the Wizard. And to perform sorcery in front of him." Morrible says.

The two girls follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Wizard, gray as he may be, is seated in the cafeteria of Shiz, looking both egocentric and incongruous. He waits for the two girls, of whom he is only excited to see one of them. His daughter. The door flies open, and he expects it is Morrible. But it is not. It's Boq.

"E-Excuse me." The young man says as he attempts to grab his book he must have left, looking intimidated.

He runs out the door and slams it closed, leaving a bang like the sound of horses running.

Now, the door again opens, sunlight peeking in through the doors of the afternoon sun. This time, it is, Elphaba, and Galinda, trailed by a very upset Morrible.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, why would you do that?" She asks the green girl curiously.

"Do what?" The Wizard asks to Elphaba. "My daughter did what?"

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" Asks the blonde.

"To be a recourse for your sorcery." The Wizard replies.

Elphaba rolls her eyes. "Galinda, it means that he is going to help us. Jeez." The Wizard grabs her arm.

"Let go of me." She growls.

"I'm your father, Elphaba." He replies in a dark tone.

"Yay, happy time. Unicorns come out of the sky! I will take this class. I will date whoever I want to." He slaps her in the face.

Galinda walks up to him. "You hit Elphaba, you hit me! I'm her best friend."

Morrible attempts to break the fight up.

"Now-now-Miss Elphaba will start first on seeing what her powers lie in." Morrible conjures shapes, in one a shoe, a plant, a heart, tornado, sky, and many others Elphaba couldn't even begin to think of naming.

"Now, walk up to the center, and touch each one. The one that does not burst is the power that you have.

Elphaba, feeling foolish, walks up to the shoe. It pops. The next one pops, and this sequence continues. Until there is one combined shape. A plant, sky, and animals. Also, something that looked like an atom.

"Your powers are of nature, physics and of semi-darkness. You are the most powerful witch I have ever met. Now on to Miss Galinda." Morrible says as she shoos Elphaba off near the door.

The shapes appear again. Galinda breaks all but one, a combined shape as well.

The shape has a heart, bubbles, and a tree.

"Miss Galinda, you are a sorceress of fashion and nature. You are a pretty weak witch." Elphaba was sure that Galinda did not hear the last part of her sentence.

The Wizard walks up to each girl and shakes their hand.

"You both will have sorcery on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday at 10 a.m and at 4 p.m." Without a word, he walks from the room.

"Girls, you are dismissed." Morrible says.

Elphaba and Galinda walk out into the grounds, both equally thrilled and annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The bright sun shines in Elphaba's face, but she knows where to go. A single tree, of which Boq, Galinda, and Fiyero were under. She waves to them and sits over there.

"So, Fae, how did it go?" Fiyero asks her, holding her hand.

"You really don't want to know." She replies, then adds, "Galinda?"

"Elphie, I suppose we're friends now, aren't we?" She asks, a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Elphaba laughs.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Fiyero asks her.  
"Yes. The Wizard tells me that I'm his daughter, he slaps me because I back-talked him. Then Galinda and I took a test and I am extremely powerful." She says.

"Morrible said I am weak, but I have powers in fashion!" She says excitedly.

"Can you demonstrate, Miss Galinda?" Boq asks, wonder in his eyes.

"Yes!" Silently, she wills the dress that Elphaba was wearing to get a slight bit shorter, her hair to be loose, and to wear heels.

"Galinda!" Elphaba says.

Well, the spell had worked. Elphaba looks annoyed, Fiyero looks incredibly confused, and Boq is just staring at Galinda.

"Oh, Fiyero! We have history! Let's go!" Elphaba exclaims.

"Let's go!" He tells her, grabbing her hand.

They run off to the school, and into a classroom that everybody else is in.

"Elphaba Alaina Thropp?" The teacher asks, being a Goat.

"Here." She answers.

"Have you any relation to the governor Thropp?" He asks her.

"Yes. He's my-um-sister's father." She answers.

The bell rings.

"Class dismissed." He yells.

Elphaba grabs her bag. Fiyero wraps his arm around her waist.

"That was painless. Hey, do you want to go out tonight?" He asks her.

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up around eight." He tells her.

"But we'd be breaking curfew! Oh.." She realizes.

"See you in four hours." He revealed, showing his true character, as he leans in and kisses her. For too long, apparently, because Galinda comes into the middle of them, and yells, "Hey-hey-Elphie!"

Elphaba ignores her.

"Everyone's staring!" Boq states as he runs up to Galinda.

"See you tonight." He mumbles against her lips.

"See you tonight, as well." She giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Galinda stands at the door, staring at Elphaba. "You need to get dressed and put makeup on." She says.

Elphaba sighs. "Fine."

Galinda rummages through her closet, until she manages to find something not pink. A blue dress with black on the bottom of the dress, and would end at about her knees on one side, and on the other; her ankle.

"Galin, isn't that a bit..revealing?" She gasps.

"Not for Fiyero. Besides, you'll look good in it, and you can keep it." She shoos Elphaba in the bathroom in their room.

Elphaba slides it on, and walks out into the room, spinning around.

"Oh my Oz! Thank you! Galin!" She yells.

"Now, the heels." Galinda says as she pulls a pair of gray heels from her closet, at least four inches taller.

Elphaba slides them on.

"Awesome! Now, let's do your makeup and hair." Galinda exclaims as she twists Elphaba's hair into a bun.

She searches her makeup bag, objects fall out of it. Brushes, glitters, and foundation tumble onto the floor. Galinda selects a brush, puts dark emerald on it, and swipes it over Elphaba's eyes about 10 times. Then, finds a pink blush, and wipes it over her cheeks.

"Close your eyes." Galinda orders Elphaba. Elphaba does so.

Galinda selects a glitter, puts it on a puffy brush, and quickly applies it around Elphaba's face. Pulling her hair out of the bun, she leaves it like that.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Elphaba asks.

"Yes!" Galinda exclaims.

Elphaba grins. "Thank you so much Galinda!"

A knock at the door, causes Galinda to yell, "Sweet Oz!"

"He's here!" Elphaba sings as she opens the door. A bouquet of lilacs, pansies, red and yellow tulips, and red roses appear at her door.

"Hey. Are you ready, Fae? Wow, you look hot!" A deep voice, muffled by the flowers, speaks.

"Yes." Elphaba grabs the flowers, and lays them on her bedside table.

Galinda hugs Elphaba. "Now, come home before tomorrow morning, or if you don't, that's fine by me. Love you like a sister, Elphaba."

"Me too." Elphaba lets go of Galinda and grabs Fiyero's hand.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Elphaba asks Fiyero.

"Well, I was going to take you to dinner, dance, limo, and a few other things, but I thought that this would be much better." He says as he points to a limo.

"So, a limo?" Elphaba asks, her eyebrows raising.

"No. We're going somewhere in a limo. It's a surprise." Fiyero blushes.

"Okay." She climbs into the limo, hearing a door slam behind her, looks around her. Fiyero had just entered.

The limo breezes through the streets. However, the two seemed less interested in the alarming speed of the limo, but they talked, throughout the ride. The limo stops.

"We're here. Avaric, thank you." The man nods and allows the two out of the limo before driving off again.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asks.

"You'll see."

Through brushes, they walk. "I remember now!" Elphaba says.

Moonlight streaks the ground beneath their feet. He takes her hand and tells her to sit on his lap.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asks him.

"I'm sure." He says, kissing her hair.

Fiyero stops for a moment, and picks up a picnic basket that was beside him.

"Are you hungry?" He asks her.

She nods. He opens the picnic basket. Inside was tuna fish and bread. Elphaba laughs.

"But wait! There's more!" He tells her sarcastically. He reaches behind him and produces a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Thank Oz we don't have to drive." She whispers in his ear.

He splits the food in half and gives it to her. The other half he keeps. For a while, all that could be heard was the soft chewing noises they were making.

"Are you thirsty?" Elphaba asks him, lightly pressing her lips against his.

"Yes." He tells her as he grabs the bottle, opens it, and pours it equally into their glasses.

After her first glass, Elphaba put it down, saying that she couldn't take anymore. Same as Fiyero. She gazes up into his eyes, his barely an inch from hers. He leans down to her and kisses her, full on the lip. She doesn't resist, until she is laying on the ground.

"Fae- I'm sorry." He says, scooping her up in his arms.

"It's fine. I didn't know how far we were going." She says, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don-" His sentence was ended by Elphaba's lips against his. He gently wraps his arms around her waist. "Do you mind?" He mumbles.

"No-I-don't-mi-nd." She replies.

He lightly lays her on her back on the ground, moonlight covering her face. She looks at him with eyes filled of love, as she slowly removes his shirt.

"Go on." He tells her.

She completely removes his shirt, and he begins kissing her.

"ELPHABA THROPP! What are you doing?" Asks Galinda as she sees the bottle of wine, Fiyero's shirt on the ground, and Elphaba on the ground, with Fiyero on top of her.

Elphaba quickly jumps up. "Hello, Galinda. This isn't what you think it is!"

"Well, it was, but it wasn't that!" Fiyero protests, attempting to put on his shirt. Elphaba moving her dress into place. He grabs her hand and follows her to the limo.

"Hello! Can I come with you?" Asks Galinda.

The three ride in the limo, and when they get back to the dorm room, Fiyero whispers, "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?"

"Yeah. Let me tell Galinda." She whispers back.

"Galinda, I am going to stay with Fiyero tonight." Galinda looks shocked, but doesn't say anything.

Galinda again hugs Elphaba. The two, grasping hands, walk out into the long corridor.

"Thank you so much." She tells him as she runs into his room.

He shuts the door. "How about you take the bed and I'll take the couch?" He asks her.

"No. Can we sleep in the same bed together? I'm sorry, I just sleep better knowing that I'm near you or have had some physical contact with you."

He raises his eyebrows. "I know that's not what you meant, but whatever."

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 posted sometime tomorrow.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Elphaba wakes up that morning, glancing into Fiyero's face.

"Hi. Having a good morning?" He asks her, holding her hand.

"Yes. Hey, do you want to go down and get breakfast?" She asks him.

"Sure. Let me put a shirt on." She laughs as she picks one off the ground.

He throws it on, holds her hand, and walks out into the hallways of Shiz's dorm corridors. When they reach the cafeteria, the room smells of breakfast. After they get their food, they sit with Galinda, and Boq.

"So, where were you last night?" Asks Galinda with a wink.

"Shut up, Galinda. You know perfectly well where I was." She replies, cutting into her pancake with an amused expression.

"See, she was with me. All was fine.. and nothing happened." Fiyero says, taking a bite of said pancake.

"Hey, if you wanted one, you have one!" She blinks at him.

"But it tastes better off of your plate." He tells her, kissing her.

"Hello, can you two not do that while we are attempting to eat?" Galinda inquires, blushing all the same.

Elphaba turns a bright shade of red, then steals Fiyero's plate.

"Hey! Give that back!" He demands.

"You can't make me." Elphaba replies, flirtatiously.

"Ew! Seriously, stop it with the P.D.A! During our breakfast!" Galinda protests, but the happiness in her eyes gave it away.

"Nice, you two. Did you fall in love with a vegetable?" Birgitta asks.

"Shut it." Galinda says.

"Or maybe, it is you who loves her."

"No. I don't. I love Boq."

"That is awful!" Birgitta replies, her nose in the air.

"That-"

"Miss Galinda!" Boq tells her, covering his ears with his hand.

"So are you going on a date, or can we have a girls' night with Adela and Milla?" Galinda asks.

"Let's have a girls' night!" Elphaba squeals.

"Can I come?" Fiyero asks.

"When we play games, you and Boq may come into the room." Elphaba cackles.

Elphaba gets up and throws her plate in the trash. Galinda follows suit.

"Let's go with the guys to a romantic movie! Let's see Angel Eyes!" Galinda exclaims.

"What is that about?"

"Oh, Elphie! It's about a Gillikin girl who owns this bigified hotel with her mother, the girl invites her fathers, of which is her real father, but her mother doesn't knowify. The girl, is engagified to a Gillikin prince! And he is cuteified! Also, there is amazingified music in there!" Elphaba sighs.

"Galin-"

"Oh, you'll have the best time there! And you two can make out! But that's tomorrow evening!" Galinda exclaims.

"Fine. I'll be at sorcery." Elphaba grabs Fiyero's arm. They run off to the building.. supposedly.

"Do they realize it's Saturday?" Asks Boq with an air of interest.

"I don't know." Together, they run off to where they ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Elphaba runs through the empty courtyard. "Well, are you coming?"

"Wait for me!" He exclaims, catching up to her.

Elphaba sighs, and starts walking through the green grass.

"So, we can't have a date?" Fiyero asks Elphaba, grabbing her around the waist.

"No. Galin wants to have a girls night."

"Ok. You go get ready. I'll stare into your bedroom door."

"You.." Elphaba laughs.

Elphaba rolls her eyes and runs to her dorm room.

"ELPHIE!" Yells Galinda.

"What?" Elphaba asks, a smirk on her face.

"This is Milla." She says as she indicates a fair brunette by her. "This is Adela." She indicates a redhead by her.

"Hi-"

"We know who you are! You're awesome! Galinda, where is the-" Milla and Adela ask.

"I have it." Galinda cackles as she grabs a bottle of Orange Soda from behind her bed.

"Here's the sandwich cookies, and chips!" Milla offers.

"Now, let's dine on crap!" Adela yells.

Elphaba, against her will, begins to laugh. Galinda however, is rolling on the floor.

"Ladies!" Madame Morrible exclaims.

"Oh, hello, Madame." Galinda yells.

"Okay, I will let you guys have your party." And with that, she slams the door.

Everybody laughs. "Now! Officially dine on crap!" Milla yells.

Everyone opens the cookie packet. "Great! I'll have to clean that!" Galinda exclaims.

"Are you sure that there's nothing in that soda?" Elphaba asks as she dunks her cookie in her soda.

"I'm sure!" Galinda laughs as she grabs her cookie. "This is my cookie. I will name him Bob."

Milla laughs. "This is Billy." She points to her cookie.

"And this is Billy Bob Joe!" Adela exclaims. "Let's read OzTeen!"

Galinda pulls her copy out. "She's dating him. See, they made the front page!"

"Oh my Oz! You're dating Fiyero Tigulaar?" Milla asks.

"No, and I'm ice cream. Of course, I'm dating him." Elphaba giggles.

"Is he a good kisser? Are you two going to stay together? Do you two have a song yet?" Milla asks.

"Is there clothing at his place? Have you two made out yet? Have you seen him with his shirt off?" Adela asks.

"Milla: Yes, he is a good kisser. I think-no, I know, we're going to stay together. No, we don't have a song yet. Adela- No, I don't intentionally leave clothing at his place. Yes, we have, a lot. Yes, I have, and.." Elphaba glances into space dreamily.

"Earth to Elphie!" Milla, Adela and Galinda exlcaim.

"Oh, it's four in the evening! Let's play a game!" Galinda exclaims.

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare!" Elphaba exclaims.

"Truth or dare, Elphaba?" Milla asks.

"Truth." Elphaba replies.

"Have you ever read Galinda's OzTeen?" Asks Milla.

"Yes." Elphaba replies.

It was going to be a long night, Elphaba thought, but, she was having fun with her "girls".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Elphaba lies on her bed, tapping her foot as she reads Galinda's OzTeen. She was turning into one of them, or at least she thought. Well, she had finished Le Mis, so she wanted to read something lighter.

"Hi, Elphie!" Galinda exclaims as she walks into the room, Milla at her heels. The latter, sits down on Elphaba's bed. Galinda, however, lies on her bed.

"Oh, how hot is it in here? 100 degrees?" Elphaba yells as she attempts to open the window. Galinda stops her.

"Let's go outside. Leave the magazine in here." Milla grabs the magazine and yells, "But they're on the cover!"

"Leave it!" Galinda exclaims.

Elphaba walks out, Milla at her heels, and Galinda trailing them. Together, they walk out into the courtyard. Fiyero, gets up and sweeps Elphaba off of her feet, literally.

"Put me down!" Elphaba laughs.

"No." He laughs also, causing Elphaba to start to laugh even louder.

Galinda starts, "Do you two need to talk about something?"

"Yes." The two run off, leaving Galinda in a state of confusion.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted?" Elphaba asks.

"I-I wanted to show you this." He withdraws a key from his pocket. Elphaba looks puzzled.

"What is this?" She asks.

"A key to my room. You can use it whenever you need or want me." Elphaba blushes.

"Thanks. I suppose I should give you one to our room?" Elphaba pockets that key and gives him her extra key.

"Thanks. Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." She says as she walks through the door, and closes it shut.

"I've been thinking, and I know that that's probably not the best thing for me to be doing." He laughs, then adds, "I really love you, Elphaba."

They got as far as partial clothing-taking off.

"No." Elphaba cries.

"What?"

"I-I can't do this! I-I have to go!" She says, grabbing her key and running out into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Elphaba lays on her bed, sobbing.

"Elphie, Elphie, look at me. It's okay." Galinda attempts to reassure her best friend.

"No, it's not!" She yells, throwing her book across the room.

Galinda picks it up, and gives it back to her.

"Be rational, Elphie!" Galinda yells.

"How can I be rational when I ran away from my boyfriend!" Elphaba screams.

"Well, just ask me!" Galinda exclaims.

"What? That?" Elphaba yells. She looked quite demented, hair flinging every five seconds.

"I love you! Okay? God, I couldn't tell you because-" Galinda begins to cry.

"It's fine, Galinda. I love you like a sister, 'kay?" Elphaba says as she kisses the blonde's forehead.

"Now, go and tell him you're sorry." Galinda pouts as she grabs Elphaba's hand and pulls her to the door.

The door slams behind her, making a snapping noise. Galinda lays on her bed and cries, knowing that she couldn't love someone who loved another.

Elphaba grabs her key out of her pocket and opens the door.

"Fae, I'm so sorry. I love you-" Fiyero says as Elphaba kisses him.

"It's okay. Trust me. Besides, I did some thinking, well, and-"

"Look, are you sure? Do you want to talk about it with me and get dinner?"

Elphaba nods. "That sounds great! So where are we going?"

He grabs her arm. "You'll see."

Galinda walks into a café on the outskirts of the Shiz village. She sees Elphaba and grabs her from behind.

"What? Oh, hey, Galinda."

She rolls her eyes as she sits at a nearby table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Galinda asks.

"Nothing that concerns you." Elphaba says.

"Well then!" Galinda rolls her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The Wizard paces through the hallway of Shiz, hearing a murmured conversation. It couldn't be. But he knew that there was an easier way to figure out what was going on. He snuck the key that Madame Morrible had given him into the door, and it opened with a click. Neither one of them seemed to know what was going on,

Elphaba lays on her bed, staring at Fiyero.

"Hey." He says.

"I want to tell you something." She tells him.

"What?" He asks as he walks over to her.

"Come closer," She beckons him until she's sitting on top of him.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I love you so much."Elphaba whispers in his ear.

He gently kisses her. Elphaba wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'll never let go of you." She laughs.

"I'll never stop loving you." He tells her in between kisses.

"I know, but you never seem to stop making me want to be with you." She cries.

He looks into her eyes, so full of love that Elphaba sighs.

"Are you sure?' He asks her.

"Yes." She responds, kissing him with an eager fervor.

Galinda walks into her room.

"Oh my Oz!" She exclaims as she sees what's going on.

"I love you so much!" Elphaba says as she leans against the pillow.

"I know. I love you too." He cries as he kisses her temple gently.

Elphaba leans her head on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well." The Wizard says as he walks in and sees the clothing scattered around the floor.

"This is awkward." Galinda yells.

Elphaba looks up.

"Oh, crap." She whispers.

Fiyero looks.

"I will write to your 'father', Elphaba, and Fiyero, I will write to your parents about this!" He yells as he leaves the room.

Seeing them together on the bed made Galinda reply, "Uh, I'll be going as well, Elphie."

She leaves the room.

Elphaba laughs. "You are the only person I will ever love."

"I love you so much, Fae." He replies, kissing her.

"So you want another?" She asks him as her lips attack his.

"Of course." He kisses her hand.

"I need you." Elphaba whispers.

He gingerly kisses her, holding her hand.

She, however, kisses his lips, moving her hands along his chest.

"You're torturing me." He says.

"Oh, really?" Elphaba replies, kissing him.

He kisses her, picking her up by the waist.

"Put me down." Elphaba giggles.

"Not until you stop torturing me." He replies.

Elphaba, then runs her lips down his chest slowly.

"I love you. But I'm really tired." She answers.

"Okay, go to bed, my sweet Fae."

She lays in his arms, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It couldn't be. Or at least, that was what Elphaba was telling herself. Tears come streaming out of her eyes as she runs out of the room into Fiyero's.

"W-We need to talk." Elphaba cries.

"What's wrong?" He asks her, hugging her, and pulling her into the room.

"Guess?" She asks him, closing the door.

"Are you okay? What do you need? He asks her, lifting her up by her feet and carrying her to her room.

"Lots of love and maybe soup of some kind?" She asks him.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He says, kissing her forehead as he leaves the room.

Galinda walks in. "Am I interrupting something?"

Elphaba shakes her head.

"Look, I'm going to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" Galinda asks.

"No." They both say at the same time. Elphaba flushes.

The Wizard walks to Morrible. "So, is there anything going on?"

She shakes her head. She wasn't going to rat them out then.

He paces the room, dodging a pair of spiked stilettos. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, what do you mean?" She asks, looking at her shoes.

"You've been hiding something. And I will find out." He says, walking away from her.

"Fine! Elphaba did it with Fiyero, and they're in her room, right now. Miss Galinda doesn't know. But she soon will." She answers, with a menacing tone.

He walks out of the door. Morrible sinks to her knees by her desk. She had sold them out.

Fiyero sits by Elphaba, watching her carefully.

"Fiyero, would you stop staring at me? You're creeping me out!" Elphaba yells.

"I want to make sure that you're safe." He protests.

He glares at Galinda, who was humming under her breath.

"GALIN!"

"Huh?" Galinda asks, pulling her earbuds out of her ears.

"STOP HUMMING!" Elphaba yells.

"Galinda, don't make her mad!" Fiyero yells at Galinda as she throws a pillow at her.

"What's going on?" The Wizard asks as he walks into the room, scanning the scene quickly.

"Um, nothing." Galinda says as Elphaba starts crying.

"Do you want to know why your best friend is acting different lately?" He asks her. Morrible stands behind him, attempting to hide her tears.

"Yes." Galinda whispers.

"She's pregnant."

Elphaba gasps and sobs extremely loud as she grabs Fiyero's hand.

Suddenly, the Wizard disappears in a cloud of fire, blazing around him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so I did some research about this in one of the medical books I have. Oh, and LoveSickChick, you are probably gonna dislike me at school tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 14:

The Wizard leisurely sits in his chair and looks out at the Emerald City. The spell should have been done by then, so he lazily gets out of his chair, a velvet seat perfect for the ruler of Oz, and hears a knock. Sighing, he sits down and continues staring into space.

"Come in." He yells, resuming his spot on the chair.

"It is ready." Morrible says, nervously flickering her gaze to the ground and the door.

"I will activate it right now." He replies, pushing the door shut as he silently activates the spell, knowing that this would work.

* * *

Elphaba wakes up with a sudden pain in her stomach, suddenly paling.

"Fae?" Fiyero asks, grabbing her hand.

"It's fine. I think it's natural that I should be experiencing this." Elphaba replies.

"I don't think it is. Come on. We're going to the hospital." Fiyero tells her, pulling her robe over her nightclothes.

Elphaba clings to him, face turning grey as she realizes what's going on.

"Oh no. This cannot be happening!" She cries, tears streaming down her face.

It takes a minute for Fiyero to realize what was happening to Elphaba, then scoops her in his arms, softly kissing her neck as the tears fall down both of their faces. Running down the hallway, he opens up Galinda's door.

* * *

"GLIN! OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" He yells.

Glinda slowly walks to the door, and slides her robe on.

"Fiyero?" Galinda asks, then sees Elphaba. She runs out of the door, nerves bubbling in her stomach. She hoped that she would be okay, but still, she mustn't think about it.

* * *

Boq slowly walks out the door.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" Boq asks, sliding his shirt over his chest.

"Get in the carriage. Now!" Fiyero orders.

"Okay." Boq says, but not before Galinda hits him in the chest, repeatedly.

"You complete arse! You don't realize what has befallen on my poor, sweet Elphie! You idiot! How could you be as so blind not to know?" Galinda yells, her angry voice filling the carriage loudly.

"Shut up! I didn't understand! It's 1 A.M! How can I possibly think during this time? And I thought you were the dumb one!" Boq screams.

"Oh really! How about the fact that you are a stupid little munchkin?" Galinda replies.

"Guys!" Fiyero yells.

"Sorry." They apologize, looking ashamed.

The carriage suddenly stops. "Oz Hospital, sir." Avaric says, opening the doors.

Fiyero rushes out of the carriage before Galinda even has the chance to freak out about her broken shoe.

* * *

They sit in the hospital room, except for Fiyero and Elphaba. Fiyero had gone with Elphaba and they hadn't seen him since. Galinda, then, seizes her chance.

"So, Bick, are you dating anybody?" Galinda asks, staring into his eyes.

"No. I love you, Galinda." He tells her, leaning in.

She leans in, sealing the gap between them. Before she got to kiss him, however, Fiyero walks in the room, his face shining with sparkling tears.

"Is Elphie alright?" She asks, going to his side.

"I'm going with you to her room." He says, leading her. "Oh, Boq, you might as well come too." He adds.

* * *

Elphaba lays on the bed, silently sobbing. She couldn't believe it. She had thought it would be fine, but it had all gone wrong.

"Elphie?" Galinda asks.

She slowly raises her head, seeing Galinda. Her face turns a shade of pale as she begins crying again.

"Hi, Galinda." She says, brushing the tears off.

"I will henceforth be known as simply Glinda, for my sadness for you."

Fiyero sends Glinda a warning look.

"What?" She asks, staring into space.

"Why?" Elphaba exclaims, curling into a small ball unto the bed.

"Fiyero, I am going to go to get her something to eat. What do you want, Elphie?" Glinda asks, her voice gentle.

"Ice cream." Elphaba tells her, looking into her eyes.

"What flavor?" Glinda asks.

"CHOCOLATE, NO DUH!" Elphaba yells.

Glinda hugs her before she calmly walks out of the room, then starts running.

Fiyero clears his throat.

"Um, Fabala, I'll be leaving. To-um-help Miss Glinda." He says, rushing out the door.

Fiyero sits by Elphaba, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"Fae, darling, you did nothing wrong. I won't blame you. No one will." He says to her.

She laughs.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ICE CREAM?" She yells, asking him.

"It's coming here. Okay?" He tells her, kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I didn't mean to lose the baby." She cries.

"It's okay." He says.

Tonight, it didn't matter what was going on in the world outside. The only thing that matters is them, to each other. And when the ice cream came, it was a different story all together. Galinda and Boq had seen the precious, yet saddening moment in front of them, and just didn't want to interrupt the moment. So they ate the ice cream, bite by bite until it was gone.

* * *

A/N: This will probably not make sense if you are not LoveSickChick. But anyway.

LoveSickChick: Seriously, are you planning to audition for a solo? If you are, which one? 'Cause I'm gonna do (Everything I Do) I Do It For You.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Glinda storms up to the Madame Morrible's office, angry and confused. It was Elphaba's hoped release date to go back to Shiz, but she would be given a break from schoolwork and tests for obvious reasons. Sighing, she knocks on the door.

"One minute!" The headmistress exclaims, shoving a large quantity of journals, photos, and other things.

"I don't think this can wait a minute." Glinda yells, opening the door with a surprising force from a girl that small.

The headmistress sits at her desk, staring at a space somewhere above Glinda's head. "I know what you mean, and I had no part in it."

"I have proof. I was there that night, standing behind a pillar in the room that you cast the spell in. And I silently, stupidly watched as the Wizard activated the spell." Glinda says, softly but dangerously.

"Fine. I did it. But what are you going to do about it?" Morrible asks, getting up from her desk, pacing nervously.

"Leave the school, and get the Wizard to abandon his position. Or I will come out with this, which will immediately cause both you and the Wizard to go to Southstairs, no questions asked."

"I refuse!" She yells, causing the walls to vibrate.

"Alright then." Glinda yells, casting a spell that would cause her to fall asleep, on the ground.

Now the hardest part would be to pull her to the school grounds and summon her bubble to carry them away.

Fiyero sits with Elphaba, staring in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fae, are you ready?" He asks, gently stroking her hand.

"Yeah." She answers, attempting to climb out of the bed.

"Uh, no! You are not getting out of the bed." He demands, picking her up in his arms.

The nurse walks in, carrying a wheelchair, then quietly excuses herself from the room.

He slides her into the wheelchair, ever so gently.

Glinda sets Madame Morrible on the ground of Quox, some place out of Oz. She quickly erases her memory to convince her that she is named Arabella Swift. Laughing like a manic, she climbs into her bubble and disappears back into Shiz.

"Haha, I love doing this!" Glinda cackles, sitting in the headmistress's chair.

Elphaba wheels herself in on her wheelchair.

"Glin, where's Madame Morrible?" She asks.

"I don't know. Somewhere in Quox." She answers, hiding her smile.

"So who is the head now?" Elphaba asks.

"May I introduce Madame Pontmercy?" She says, waving behind her to a girl of 20 years, of blonde hair exactly like Glinda's.

"You brought Amanda Seyfried?" Elphaba asks.

"No, not Amanda Seyfried. But I brought Cosette and Marius to life from the book you were reading."

"Really?" Elphaba asks.

Before Elphaba can speak, Fiyero kisses her, gently but long.

Boq walks in, and blushes. "Glinda, can you and I go talk for a minute?"

"Yeah. You two have fun!" Glinda yells, hiding the fact that she could guess what would happen next.

The courtyards of Shiz were shining with the remainders of snow on the grounds. Elphaba had changed from her simple blue dress that she had worn in the hospital, for a long, elegant, light blue long sleeved dress with sequins going down the top, and small floral patterns down the bottom. She had put her long black hair into a curled sort of fashion that came to her shoulders, and long high heeled white boots that came to her knees.

She sits on a bench, beside Fiyero, staring at his face. Elphaba wished that he would speak.

"Fae? Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She answers.

"Fae, I want to tell you something." He tells her. "Let's just say before I met you, I was more of the careless idiot that I was when I arrived to Shiz. And those days sucked."

Elphaba laughed, a nervous chuckle as Fiyero continued.

"I need you, and I can't stand to live without you. You're beautiful, you're sweet, kind, and so much more. No one has to ask of what I see in you, because it's obvious. Your passion, the fact that you never give up, the way you kiss and cry. I suppose there's nothing about you that doesn't do anything for me. Everything about you makes me fall in love with you so much more everyday. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He gets down on one knee, in front of Elphaba.

"Love, Elphaba Alana Thropp, will you marry me?" He asks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A/N: This is the last you for going on this fun, crazy ride of writing this story. And I will be putting a few oneshots on here, but there might be a few stories (no Legally Green, lost the inspiration for that a month ago.)

She looks at Fiyero blankly. "Yes!" She squeals, after thinking for a minute.

He slides the ring on the finger. Fiyero gets up and kisses her, gently, but surely. Elphaba deepens the kiss. And only, after a few minutes, do the two break apart.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asks.

"Yeah?" Fiyero asks her, concern in his eyes.

"I love you so much. So much." Elphaba whispers, softly crying.

"Me too." Fiyero tells her as he grabs her hand.

Glinda walks near them.

"So what's going on?" She asks.

"I-we're engaged!" Elphaba squeals.

Glinda squeals as well, an extremely high one.

"Oh my Oz! That is so thrillifying!" Glinda screams. "Oh, Elphaba and Fiyero are engaged!" She adds.

"Glin, chill!" Elphaba yells, but right now all she wants to do is repeatedly jump up and down.

"Yeah." Fiyero says, looking at Elphaba as she jumps up and down screaming a wordless scream.

"Wow, I think this amazing, isn't it? I think this deserves a dinner at the most fancy restaurant!" Madame Pontmercy cries, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, let's go!" Glinda leads, to a large limo that would hold Elphaba, Fiyero, herself, Boq, Madame Pontmercy, and Marius.

The six sit in the limo, laughing.

The limo finally gets to the restaurant, and all get out, Marius with Cosette, Boq with Glinda, and Elphaba with Fiyero.

The restaurant is barely full, and the wait is about a few minutes. But during those minutes, Elphaba looks around the restaurant. Huge ivy draped hallways, large lavish tables, and many couples dancing in a room that looked like the beautiful moonlight to Elphaba.

When their table is ready, they all sit opposite on each other.

"What would you all like to drink?" Asked the waiter.

"Red wine." Cosette answers.

The waiter runs to the back of the restaurant, then gets the wine and runs back.

"Thank you." Glinda tells him.

They pour it into the glasses, laughing as it falls into the glasses.

"I would like to make a toast..to the newly engaged couple of Elphaba Thopp and Fiyero Tiggular." She exclaims.

They all clink their glasses together. Glinda meets Boq's gaze, where he kisses her across the table.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Elphaba whispers to Fiyero after the dinner.

"What is?" He asks.

"How you start loathing someone and then you wind up being their best friend." Elphaba replies.

"Well, we all loath people at the beginning. But you fall in love with that one person who was unexpected." Fiyero tells her, holding her hand and kissing her goodnight as he walks to his dorm room and waits for her to enter her's.

A/N: Was that a bad ending? I hope not! Anyway, look on my profile for more stories. Hope to see you soon!

Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I would have made it the Fiyeraba and Gloq show!


End file.
